Suprise
by Tali 101
Summary: what if jules had a secret daughter that no one knew about sam and jules dated but he never knew what happens when a crazy gun man is holding Taylor's class at school hpostage and team 1 are called out
1. Wasn't what you expected

Suprise

Chapter1-Wasn't hat you expected

Taylor's P.O.V

Boring first day of 8th grade I mean ok i had Englishfirst and its my favourite subject and I have the best teacher but we had to write abiut our famiies ,how rubbish. come on you do that when your like 6 any way here I go here's my story.

_Name- Taylor Sophie Callaghan _

_D.O.B- 10/4/99_

_Mum- Juliana (Jules) Callaghan aged 26 (yes I know she was 14 when she had me)_

_Dad-Bad guy _

_My mum is Juliana Callaghan but hates Juliana so her friends call her Jules. She is team 1 on the SRU the strategic response unit. She was 14 when she had me she was hurt by some guy and that's how I came along I don't like to go into all the Gory details. Mum hasn't told anyone on her team even though they are all family sort of. She has told Uncle Greg Parker (not my bio-logical uncle) and Uncle Ed( again not bio-logical uncle. She had to tell uncle greg because he is the big boss and uncle Ed found out because I go to the same school as his kid._

_I'm do cheerleading 6 time's a week its great. I have blonde har and brown eyes brown like my mum and blonde like my gran well I don't talk to them they don't want anything to do with me. I mean you are probably thinking that must be hard on a girl to have a mother who has a very demanding job but uncle grg and Ed ake sure we spend a full Sunday together. Mum is inlove with this guy she dated a couple of months back Sam Braddock he is on her team she broke up with him though for 'the team' that's not true though I mean I guss it sort of is but its also because she didn't want him knowing about me they went out for like 3 mounths and he didn't even twig. Its not that she is ashamed of me but its because a kid s alott of baggage and know one needs to be carrying that around if they don't have to. Mum never said this too me but I know its in my blood she's a profile/sniper_ im good at both. _ I'm sory I have rambled on about pointlessness rubbish._

BRING oh know not enough time to do another one m going to have to hand this in.I walk up to the Miss Kelmans desk "Sorry its not probably what you wanted" I say she just smiles at me and says

"Your grade 8 english teacher says you have a tendency to add in more than needed but you're a very good writer she said." She winks at me as I walk out the classroom into the noisiness of the hall.


	2. Bang

Chapter 2- Bang

Taylor's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in maths doing pointless algebra when I hear the soft rattling of a knock at the door. It was my English teacher. She goes over and whispers into my maths teacher's ear. I go back to my work. Almost a second later

"Miss Callaghan" Mrs Gibson calls my name I look up "Miss Kelman would like to speak with you." I packed up my stuff and followed her out to the corridor, it was dead and to think just a second ago I was fighting my way through it like a sale at your favourite clothes store. We walk along the corridor to her class where some 9th graders were working we go and sit in the back corner.

"Taylor I was reading your writing from last period" before she could say anything else I interrupted her

"Look Miss Kelman I'll write a new one for homework." This time she cuts me off

"What I was about to say is that what you wrote was interesting and different you seemed to answer your own problems now as you know I run the newspaper and the person who ran the agony aunt Colum left so would you like to do it. I just looked at her then squealed

"Thank you yes yes a thousand times yes." She laughs

BANG "Nobody move"

**AN: OOH WHAT DO USE GUYS THINK PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. No tell me she isn't in there

Chapter3 – No tell me she isn't in there

Jules P.O.V

I'm working out I can feels Sam's gaze burning a hole on me. Do you know how hard it is to not push him up against the wall right know and kiss him senseless but I can't do that I made my choice I didn't want him knowing about Taylor it would be to complicated a kids to much baggage if that's not what you signed up for and I know Sam would've freaked out and ran for the hills. I couldn't let him hurt me so ii hurt him. Even if he didn't run for the hills right away and he met Taylor and they got to know each other he would eventually he wouldn't be able to take it. Then Winnie Camden comes running through

"Shots fired in a classroom at Mearns Castle high school" My face instantly paled Ed was on the phone to Sophie as quick as he could when Greg walks over to me.

"Jules call Taylor" and that's what I did 2 times going straight to voice mail. We go get geared up. I'm in the same car as Sam he is driving. I call her 7 more times before I finally leave a message.

"Taylor it's me I'm on my way with your uncle Greg and uncle Ed, Sam, spike and wordy I need you to call me I'm really worried ok love you stay safe" I hang up Sam looks over at me question,

"Whose Taylor?" he queries. What do I do can't tell him

"She's my niece she goes to Mearns Castle." We sit in silence for the rest of the short journey before I jump out the vehicle "Sarge what information have you got"

"Miss Kelmans English class 9th graders" I quietly let out a sigh. Then the head mistress walks over she smiles at me

"How are we today Miss Callaghan?"

"Relieved to know Taylor isn't in there" There is a shadow on her face

"Unfortunately Taylor is in the class" I go paler than ever my baby in a hostage situation

"But she is only in 8th grade" Greg but his arm on my shoulder

"Miss Kelman wished to speak with Taylor and she was taken out of maths and into Miss Kelmans class I'm sorry" She then walks away

"Jules" Greg starts

"I'm fine I can do this" Greg looks at me "She is all I have to live for I have to do this" I walk away to interview some witnesses. I watch Sam walk over to Greg.

Sam P.O.V

"Hey Sarge its great Jules niece isn't in there which one is she." I scan the crowd. Greg turns to me

"Sam they were initially wrong it's a 9th grade class but Jules niece is in there too." Oh no.

Taylor's P.O.V

BANG "nobody move" the class shriek. He walks around gun waving. Think what would mum do ok details first

_Height about 6"2 brown hair green eyes medium build scar across the eyebrow._

_Body language suggests scared, confused and doesn't want to hurt anyone._

"Is that the cops" The crazy gunman says im gonna call him CG

"No it's the SRU" he looked at me like I was trying to explain advanced higher chemistry to a 5 year old. I roll my eyes "Its another version of Swat"

"Close all the blinds now" he is pointing at me I close them but bend a few so there is enough room for a sierra shot if need me. I'll stand by you by glee started to fill the room. "Whats that"

"Its my phone" I go to answer it

"What do you think your doing" Again I roll my eyes

"Look this is the people from the SRU ok they need to know if everyones alright in here ok so let me answer the phone" People were staring at me like I cam to school in my underwear.

"Fine do what you have to do" I answer the phone and put it on loud speaker

"_This is sargent Greg Parker form the Strategic Response Unit who am I speaking with" _

"You are on loud speaker but currently speaking is a hostage Taylor Sophie Callaghan I'm 13"

"_Well Taylor is everyone alright in there" _

"No one is injured" I heard someone in the vents so obviously did CG he grabs one of the 9th graders Carol Ross and puts a gun to her head.

"Put the phone down" I put the phone down on the nearest table like he asks me to.

"Ok I have done what you have asked know why don't we have a little chat"

Sam P.O.V

I was getting ready to go in through the entrance when sarge comes up to me. "Sam can you sit in the truck for me Taylor is doing the negotiation I am going to have to help her from the inside" I was about to say something but then I realise one thing there is something about Taylor Jules and the so I sarge anrent telling me so I can have spike run a background check on her see who she really is.

"Sure boss no problem" I walk into the truch and sit down listening to Taylor about to begin the negotiation . "Hey Spike I need background information on Taylor Sophie Callaghan"

"Jules neice?" Spike ask confused

"Yeah and i just want to know who her other and father are"

"You think Jules and the bosses are lying to us" Spike eyes widend

"I hope no" I grumble

Taylor P.O.V

"Ok so as you know my name is Taylor Sophie Callaghan why don't you tell me yours" Gotta keep calm

"Barry, Barry Medrick"

"that a nice name your dad pick that out or was it your mum"

"Mum dad wasn't around"

"Ah we have something in common here my Dad wasn't. I know how hard it is for me to not grow up with a dad but I'm a girl I mean I cangot to the mall with my mum and we go to the spa together alott and talk about boys, I cant imagen what it must be like to not have a dad to play football with or go to see a game with or to talk to girls with"

"It was I mean he was around when I was little but then he just left never a birthday card on my birthday what about you when did your dad leave" Ow its like a jab to the stomach when they ask why and how he left because I cant say for another woman or he died, I had to say my bio-logical father 'hurt' my mum

"When y mum was 13 she was walking home from cheerleading when this 15 nearly 16 yearold guy drunk jumped her, her hurt her and I was a product of that horrific night."

"So I take it your mum put you up for adoption then " he seemed almost sympathetic

"No she raised me and loves me more than anything in the world and do anything to protect me even if it means breaking some hearts"I had to say it I knew sam was hearing he had to know. "but see the thing is she doesn't have to brake up with people because of me you know our relationship will never change she needs someone to love everybody does do you Barry"

"Yes I have a wife and 3 daughters"

"Wow do you have a picture I can see" This was it and everyone knew it he would have to lower his gone to get a picture that's when I'll pounce

"Sure it in my wallet let me get it" He liowered it completely and I pounced


	4. do that to me again and no cheerleading

Chapter 4 – do that to me again and no cheer for a year

**AN: ED IS NOW NOT TAYLOR'S UNCLE CAUSE I THOUGH SHE AND ED'S SON COULD LIKE DATE SO YEAH HERE WE GO **

Taylor's P.O.V

It all went so fast I tackled him to the floor when Greg, spike and mum pounced through the door. Greg cuffed him whilst spike evacuated the hostages but my mum ran up to me and squeezed me in a hug. "I'm ok" She caresses my face

"Do that to me again and no cheer for a year" I laughed and she laughed

"Deal" we walked out of the building arms linked together. My friends ran up to me and we started talking. My mum walked away and started to get everything cleaned up and ready to go.

"Taylor time to go" I say goodbye to my friends and run and hop in the car. Mum was standing beside someone blonde hair blue eyes must be Sam. He puts his arm out for me to shake

"Hey I'm Sam Braddock I work with your _Aunt_" the way he said Aunt was extremely icily. He knows. Mum made me promise if we ran into anyone from the SRU I was her niece. I shake his hand politely

"Taylor Sophie Callaghan nice to meet you, you went out with my Aunt Jules once didn't you" Mum tensed up and so did he

"Yep then she broke up with me" Sam said sickly

"Not here" Mum growls we all get into the SUV. There is silence for the first 5 minutes before the fight broke out "What the hell was that you know were under the microscope when we get a call out!" She screams out in rage

"I'm sorry but I don't like being lied to. It's bad enough you never told me about Taylor when we were dating then to lie to my face and say she was your niece then you made her lie as well that's just wrong!"

"I did what was best for her you would have let us down!"

"I thought you loved me Jules"

"I do" oooh she slipped up big time there this is great to watch

"Then you should've known I wouldn't leave use even if her father did" he said softly

"He never got the chance to leave I was 13 and he did a bad thing to me and then Taylor came along with Taylor's DNA they were able to arrest him. He was beaten to death in prison the day Taylor was born"

"Why didn't you tell me Jules" Sam spoke softly 1 hand on the wheel one covering hers. I smile to myself maybe with a little push they could get back together again. I take out my phone and call Uncle Greg

"_Hello Sargent Greg Parker speaking"_

"Hey Uncle Greg was wondering if we could do the debriefing tomorrow me and my mum we need some mummy daughter time"

"_Sure and stay out of trouble get Sam to drop use off then he can bring the SUV in, in the morning"_

"Ok will do Uncle Greg love you"

"_Have a good night love you to princess" _with that I end the call my mum is looking at me

"I'm sorry Taylor I forgot you were there you didn't need to here that sweetheart"

"it's fine uncle Greg says we can debrief tomorrow but just now I think we all need to go to ours for some therapy time Taylor style" before anyone could interrupt I gave them severe warnings this could be fun. We arrive at my house at 3:35 I should just be finishing school now. We all go in and sit on the couch set mum on one me on one and Sam on the other . "Ok Sam you're going to talk to me I'm going to talk to mum, mum you're going to talk to me and I'm going to talk to Sam" they both had confused expressions on their face. "ok Sam what's bothering you"

"Well I'm upset that Jules never told me about you" Sam says mum buts in

"But I" I cut her off

"You will have your time in a minute ok so shh" turning my attention back to Sam "And how does this make you feel"

"That Jules doesn't trust me or loved me enough to tell me" I turn to my mum

"Mum what do you have to say to that?"

"Of course I trust you and you don't know how much I love you" ooh slipped up again wow she is getting bad in her old age lol.

"Wait love" Sam looks shocked they stare into each other's eyes Sam and move both get up of the couch and run to each other kissing passionately. "Ok well before this goes past a PG rating I'm going to go to Ed's bye." I take my keys and walk out the door. I walk down the 2 block to Ed's place and I chap the bright red front door on the big white stone 3 bedroom house. Sophie comes to the door holding baby Izzy

"Hay sweetie what you doing here" I shift uncomfortably on the front step

"I was wondering if I could stay the night" she uses her free hand to take mine

"ofcourse you can, ED,CLARK WE HAVE GOT A VISITOR!" she yels up the stairs. Ed comes through from the living room.

"Hey Taylor what you doing here" Ed gives me a hug

"Sophie sad I could stay the night mum is suffocating me it's really annoying"

"She is just worried about you. Hey Clark if you don't get down here in the next 2 second I'm going to send this special 13 year old up there to kick your 15 year old ass." Clark comes hurtling down the stairs. He hugs me. Omg this is awkward I have had a crust on Clark Lane for as long as I can remember.

"So how are you heard you tackled a guy with a loaded gun" he looks at me disapprovingly

"Yes mum sorry mum won't happen again mum" he looks at me. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and starts tickling my feet and I'm slapping his back I'm in hysterics laughing my feet are the only tickly part of my body.

"Put me down!" I scream

"Nope" I smirk

"Fine you leave me no choice. "I knee him in the stomach and if I wasn't a very good cheerleader I would have fallen. He gives me a look

"You better run" he chases me into the family room. Ed and Sophie laughing their heads off in the hall with baby Izzy in their arms.

Clark catches up with me and spins me around we look into each other's eyes he leans down and I lean up and our lips collide together in the sweetest kiss, our first kiss, my first kiss. He's 15 going on 16 and I'm 13 and we just kissed

**AN: WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Stop profiling me

Chapter 5-

Taylor's P.O.V

I pull away, my cheeks noticeably red "I'm sorry" I mumble before turning away. Clark grabs my hand and spins me around to face him.

"I'm not." He looks deep into my eyes and I look into his. I love his eyes and his smile and his hair. Stop it Taylor your mum will never allow it.

"My mum would never agree to it"

"We don't need to tell her." He strokes my cheek passionately.

"I have never lied to my mum and I'm not about to start now." I storm out of the room and go upstairs to where baby Izzy was crying in her beautiful lilac cot. I played with Izzy for hours. Sophie made a late dinner of Spaghetti Carbonara my favourite. I was watching ER my favourite TV show when I heard a knock at the door. Sophie comes in with baby Izzy in her arms.

"Hey my stuff would be too big so I got you a pair of Clark's old shorts and a t-shirt. They're probably to big "I take the clothes thankfully

"Thank you Sophie these will be perfect" She sits down beside me on the fold out couch bed. She hands me a sleeping Izzy

"What happened between you and Clark you barely uttered a word to him at dinner." I can't tell her

"Oh he just said something to annoy me Sophie"

"Hey why did you come here tonight you know you are always welcome but Ed says he got to go home early because you wanted time with your mum and then you said she was 'suffocating' you and I know how close you and your mum are so what's going on kiddo"

"Nothing she just like I said went all mamma bear on me so I came here" I stifle a yawn. She takes Izzy from my arms

"Get some sleep sweetheart" She turns off the lights and I snuggle down in the sofa bed and have nice dreams of mum, Sam and I with also a hint of Clark.

Jules P.O.V

I am awaken from my peaceful slumber by a pair of eyes staring at me intently, a pair of sexy blue eyes. "How long have you been awake" I mumble into his chest.

"Only an hour and a half. You look so peaceful when you sleep I remember that from well before I could stay and watch you sleep for hours the way your nose wrinkled if I moved it was cute." I try to hide my blush "have I made miss is show no emotions blush" he tickles me and I kick him in the stomach "Hurtful" he says I smirk.

"Never tickle a Callaghan if you wanna live" I glance at the alarm clock. "You need to go home; Ed or Sophie will be bringing Taylor home soon." San half-heartedly gets out of bed " I'll see you at work " He jumps about pulling clothes on kisses me on the mouth

"I'll see you later because we are going to need to have a proper sit down with Taylor and talk this all-out"

"What all out"

"I'll call you later Jules but I have to go I love you" he kisses me and is out the door before I can say me 5 minutes later I hear a car pulling up to the drive way. I walk down the stairs as I get to the bottom Taylor opened the door

"Mum I'm back and Sophie's here." How cute she is trying to warn me Sophie's here in case Sam is here with me.

"Thanks Sophie for bringing her home and letting her stay"

"It was no problem she is always welcome" Sophie is shifting uncomfortably

"Taylor can you go down to the shop and buy us some bacon and eggs for breakfast and get us some chocolate ok" I hand her 35 Canada dollars Taylor leaps out the door excited by the prospect of chocolate. "Right Sophie lets go into the living room and talk. Do you want some tea?"

"No I'm fine thanks. Look I know what's ever going on in your life and Taylor's life is none of my business and I know for a fact that she didn't want to come to ours because you were being all protective, so I figure it must be something you don't want my husband to know about and there is only a few things I can think of and some of the stuff Doctor Toth said as well and I have my suspicions but I will to tell a sole what I actually came here to talk about is Taylor and Clark." I kept trying to but in but she wouldn't let me.

"What about them"

"Well they were joking about in the hall then they went into the family room, 5 minutes later she comes out slams the door and goes up to the nursery and I was wondering if you had noticed anything different between them recently" I think about this for a moment I know Taylor had a crush on Clark when she was little but I guess I thought she was over it maybe not.

"I honestly don't know" I hate lying to my 'family' but I'll do anything to protect Taylor I guess. "Have you talked to Clark Yet?"

"No he was still asleep when I left I'm going to ask him now" she get up from the sofa and heads towards the door.

"If he says anything will you let me know?"

"Of course. Bye Taylor" Taylor walks in as Sophie walks out.

"What was that about" Taylor queries.

"Nothing come on let's make some breakfast." After we made breakfast we sat at the table and ate in silence, I was lost in thought until Taylor phone is ringing I peak at the screen 5 missed calls and 11 messages from Clark wow he's in trouble

"What's on your mind mum?"

"What happened with you and Clark last night" she has a blank expression on her face I just look at her

"We had a fight that's all"

"About what" I keep pushing

"He told me to lie to you and you know I won't lie to you or keep secrets form you and stop staring at me and stop profiling me you know I hate that!" She pushes her plate away and stands up "I'm not too hungry anymore." She storms away to her bedroom. Great Jules just great.

**Clarks P.O.V**

I'm trying not to think about last night except that's all I can think about. I messed up big time .I know Taylor and her mum are close and have this no secrets or lying to each other rule and I just asked her to break it. I tried talking to her last night but she just blanked me and when I woke up she was gone. I tried texting and calling but she won't answer. _Nock Nock _"Come in" my dad comes in. "Hey dad"

"Hey Clark I'm not goona beat around the bush here son, your mum's worried about you"

"Why?" oh can think of a few reasons why.

"Because you and Taylor aren't talking and she's worried we both are." I sigh.

"Dad can I run a hypothetical situation by you?" he nods his bald head.

"Sure"

"well say hypothetically this boy and girl kiss and there was this age gap of hypothetically three years and the girl was worried about what her mother might think and the boy says they don't have to tell her mum but since her and her mum are really close she gets all angry and now the boy is really upset with what he said and is trying to put it right but she won't return his calls or texts what should he do because the boy thinks he could be in love with her."

"Well that a tricky situation if she won't return your, I mean his calls maybe he could go to her place or she may just accompany her mum to work today as I just got the phone call asking if she would be allowed maybe he could go with his dad to work and talk to her there" I smile and so does my dad

"Love you dad"

"Love you to Clark"

**AN:SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN AWHILE SCHOOL IS BECOMING HECTIC AND SO MUCH HOMEWORK I ALSO FOUND A WEBSITE WHERE I CAN WATCH ALL THE EPPISODES OF FLASHPOINT FOR FREE AND IVE BEEN BUSY WATCHING THEM AGAIN AND AGAIN ANYWAY. SO YEAH TELL ME WHAT U THINK **

**T xxx**


	6. Hey sexy

Chapter 6- Hey Sexy

What have I done Taylor never storms off in a huff. When she was 2 she was never moody and know I've gone and blown it by pushing and pushing and profiling god I know she hates that. I run up the stairs and knock on her door "hey sweetie can I come in?" I waited a few moments no answer well at least she didn't say no I open her door and step into her room. She was dancing. I watch her for a while before she notices me.

"You know I don't like you watching me dance" I sit down on her bed and take her room in. Three walls are white one is teal she has loads of pictures, a dressing table, a desk a chest of drawers, a walk in wardrobe, a double bed and my favourite her 3 long shelf's full of all the trophies she has won. Her room is he master room and its massive I gave it to her when we first moved here because I wanted her to have the big room to play with her toys in and now she has the big room to dance in I don't mind. "I'm fine you know" Taylor says after she stops dancing. I just give her a look. "ok well maybe not fine it's just I don't like it when you try to weasel information out of me just ask and If I want to talk about it I will" she glanced at the small alarm clock on her bedside table "no come on mum were going to be late for cheer" she scurries around getting shoes and that together.

"Rachael moved your practise to 5 because her best friend's engagement party is today."

"So where am I going today" I smirk the place she has been dying to go since she was 7.

"With me to work" her face lights up I love seeing it like that all happy and content.

"I love you I love you I love you" she chants hugging me tight.

"Need to breathe sweetheart

"I'm sorry I got moody earlier I just really didn't want to talk about it."

"I shouldn't have pushed but you know you can talk to me any time or tell me anything and it won't change anything right"

"Yeah I know. Why don't we get coffee and donuts for everyone?"

"Sure I'll go grab my bag go wait in the car."

"On it" Taylor grabbed her cheerleading bag of the end of the bed and runs down stairs. My mobile is vibrating in my pocket. I look at the caller id and it's not someone I know.

"Hello Juliana Callaghan speaking"

"Hey sexy" Who the hell

"Who the hell is this!" demand

"Geese Jules it's just me Sam. Sam Braddock."

"I know who you are did you get a new phone or something "

"well for you I did see my other phone is the one the work knows so I thought if I had this one and anyone checked your phone records they would just assume I was your Boyfriend or a friend so put my name as Jake Thompson cause I made a history on him he is a doctor at county hospital 32 never married no kids perfect guy same birthday as me so yeah not that difficult to remember" I laugh

"You obviously went to allot of trouble but why"

"Because I love you and I don't want us to be found out again because we didn't make the effort last time that happened so this time I'm making the effort I love you."

"I love you to you coming over after work?"

"If it's ok with Taylor"

"It will be fine with her don't worry I love you to I got to go." Pressing the red button never felt so difficult. I look at the time and run downstairs. I get in my car.

"What took you so long mum?"

"Sam called he's coming over tonight is that ok"

"Sure but I will not be back till like 8, 8:30"

"That's fine" I turn on the radio to capital and me and Taylor sing along. We finally arrive I see Taylor fidgeting I'm just as nervous what will people think I mean the parents at Taylor's school past and present always talk behind your back but I don't care but this is family it's different, but I have to put my fears aside for Taylor so I can help her. We get out of the car but I stop her at the car park elevator "Hey kiddo what's up your fidgeting with your ring again."

"It's just they are your family, well sort of so what if they don't like me" I pull her into a hug

"Of course they will like you're your very likeable, plus if someone says something you have my permission to hurt them and your uncle Greg and Ed they will look out for you. You ready to go in" she nods. We get in the elevator and the ride I very quiet and slow. I guess I should favour this moment Taylor is **NEVER **quiet, she always has something to say even in her sleep. I'm drawn out of my thoughts as I hear the inevitable ding form the elevator signalling that we have arrived. We step of the elevator and into the barn.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I try to take it all in but I just can't. My heart is racing at 1000 mph and so are the thoughts in my head. My mum grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze we walk past the desk where whinie should be hut she isn't we turn the corner to the conference room and there's a big Banner saying

**Welcome to our newest member **

**Taylor Sophie Callaghan **

Party poppers are popping and confetti is flying all over the place. "Well we should all introduce ourselves." My uncle Greg says he gives me a hug "Taylor already knows me and Ed. This is Spike" Spike steps forward "Hey I'm spike" he stretches out his hand but I hug

"I'm a hugger"

"This is Raf" Raf walks forward "Hey I'm Raf" I give him a hug. "This is whinie she is our phone operator.

"Hey kiddo" I give her a hug "and this is Sam" he steps forward everyone's faces are filled with worry.

"Hi I am Sam" I give him a hug and whisper see you tonight. Whinie goes back to her desk and everyone goes into the changing rooms to get ready I go into the one that says 'Jules' with my mum.

"You can put your bag in any of the lockers." There's a knock at the door to the changing room "decent "my mum shouts Ed walks in

"Can I steal Taylor for two secs?"

"Of course" I follow Ed to what seems like a break room to see Clark sitting in some chairs. I turn around and try to walk out but Ed grabs my arm

"You two need to talk" Ed exclaims I take a seat opposite Clark so Ed leaves

"Tales we need to talk"

"oh sorry I thought we had to lie to my mother!" I walk out the room and back the way I came with Clark running to catch up with me. We end up in the middle of the barn.

"I shouldn't have said what I said but I'm sorry"

"no you shouldn't have said it you know how close my mum and I are and your sorry well that makes it all better does it...? He kissed me full on the mouth kiss in front of everyone.

"What the hell!" shoot my mum saw that. she very angrily walk's towards me. "What the hell is going on?" I look to someone for help anyone

"It's a long story" I mumble

"Well you better start talking." I huff

"When I was at Clarks last night we were carrying on then we kissed and I said we couldn't because you would never allow it, then Clark said we didn't have to tell you and then I said I wouldn't lie to you so yeah that's what happened." She doesn't say anything just stares then walks away, and tears are threating to fall I won't let them fall I can't... My Uncle Greg pulls me into hug and all my walls come crumbling down and I'm crying my eyes out. Ed looks at Sam and Sam disappears.

Sam P.O.V

Ed gives me a go and sort it look. I knock on her changing room door

"Not decent" she sniffles. I go in anyway "I said I want, oh hi Sam"

"That's all you have to say 'hi Sam' your daughter is out there bawling her eyes out thinking you don't love her anymore and I know what that's like thinking your parent doesn't love you it hurts and I know you love Taylor so get over whatever the hell your problem is and get out there and apologise to Taylor and tell her you love her now Jules." I walk out of the changing room. I walk over to Ed

"It's sorted

**AN: Hey it's been a while since I've updated school's been hell and I have had way to many cheerleading comps please review**

**Tali xxx**


End file.
